To Lose and to Gain
by Kastle
Summary: The tale of Aragorn and Arrowlan his twin sister. At the age of two, they lose everything that is known to them: their parents, home, friends, and family. Rivendell is their sanctuary, a place of light, a place that Aragorn and Arrowlan must try to find
1. Fleeing

I have taken the liberty of adding an extra character: Arrowlan, Aragorn's younger twin sister. While I typically don't like OC's taking such a major role like this, I want to give her a try. If she works out, I will add more stories with her in them, I have ideas to write all the way through the fellowship. Well, on with the story:

**Chapter 1: Fleeing**

Gilraen glanced around, frantically. The sound of battle had been getting closer for some time, a fact that had not gone unnoticed by the wife of the Chieftain of the Dunedain. Her unease for her husband, who was out in that battle, kept her from noticing the sound of approaching footsteps. She spun around, jumping what seemed like a mile as the cabin door swung open, revealing a young sandy-haired ranger.

"My lady… your husband orders… you ….to flee… with the children. We can't… hold back… the orcs much longer." Gilraen was slightly surprised that this young man had even managed to get the message out, he was breathing so hard. Even as the thought flittered across her mind, the sharp twang on an arrow was heard. The messenger looked startled, before crashing to the floor with a black arrow protruding from his back.

Gilraen didn't waste any more time. With her long black hair flowing behind her, she rushed across the small cabin, into the inner room. There, nestled together in a small wooden bed built by Arathorn were her two dark haired twins. Aragorn, the eldest by three minutes sat up, bright silver eyes looking around, questioningly. Even at two, he had a startling way of knowing when people were worried. As soon as he saw his mother, eyes wide with hair slightly disheveled from her dash into inner portion of the house, his own breathing sped up, and he scooted closer to his younger sister.

"Aragorn, listen to me, we are going to leave. You and Arrowlan need to stay very quiet, understand?"

Aragorn nodded his head, his chubby face had a very solemn expression has he leaned over to gently wake his sister. He hated to do so, he much preferred watching her as she slept, for with her brown red hair spread on the white pillow, he thought she looked like one of the elves that his father was always talking to.

Arrowlan's dark cobalt blue eyes opened slowly. Despite the slowness of her actions, she was alert. She had sensed her brother's distress and confusion. Looking into his eyes, she saw fear written clearly across his face. Sitting up, she reached a pudgy hand out to grab Aragorn's.

"Mama, what goin' on? Why you scared?"

"Arrowlan, I need you to stay very quiet. Both of you, no matter what happens, don't say a word." Gilraen finished gathering the supplies that she would need to get to Rivendell. Her husband trusted the elves there, and she knew they would offer her sanctuary.

Gilraen's heart beat hard in her chest as she heard the orcs walk into the living space of the cottage, banging around, there rough voices sounded throughout the dwelling.

"Hurry!" Stretching out a hand to both twins, she picked them up and fled out the back window of the cottage, into the darkening evening.


	2. The Battle

**Chapter 2: The Battle**

Brush and twigs caught in Arrowlan's hair as she, her mother, and twin continued on their flight away from the Dunadain village. Both she and Aragorn were firmly secured onto their mother's hips by ropes lashed around Gilraen's back and pack, although it didn't keep the twins from getting jostled around during the adrenaline-induced run. In the distance, the sounds of swords crashing could be heard.

Gilraen suddenly veered sharply to the right, nearly tripping on a root. Recovering quickly, she dropped to the ground, using a few bushes and ferns as a refuge. From there, they could look out over a large meadow where Arrowlan and Aragorn often played.

Arrowlan opened her mouth to ask what was wrong, when rustling brush and stomping feet could be heard. Remembering her mother's earlier warning, Arrowlan shut her mouth with an audible snap and blindly reached out for her brother instead. As soon as her hand found contact with her brother's, she latched on to it tightly, fear causing her to tremble slightly.

The rustling slowly grew louder. Voices could be heard, speaking a language so horrible that a shudder slid down the spines of both twins.

"I smell more of those rangers, there is human flesh near!"

"Yes, but this one is afraid, maybe its not one of them rangers," the response slid out with a perverse amusement that could only be mastered by creatures that fed off of fear. A shadow fell over the brush that Gilraen and her children were taking refuge in. Arrowlan and Aragorn cowered as close together as the rope harness would allow them; bright silver eyes met cobalt blue, both wide with fear.

Gilraen stiffened, and Arrowlan glanced up to see why her mother was moving, for she had been completely still before. Looking up, Arrowlan could see between a few of the branches of the bush, just barely making out the first stars on the twilight horizon above the trees. However, blocking most of her view was the largest, ugliest creature she had ever seen. It was dressed in makeshift armor, a mockery of the fine leathers that her father wore; it was splattered with slowly drying splashes of blood: both the black of its companions and the red of the Dunedain. Its skin was green-brown, the color of dried mud. And its face, just glancing at its face caused Arrowlan to shudder, yellow crooked teeth and mean eyes, the seemed to glow slightly, like night animals that prowled around the encampment. Behind this one creature, Arrowlan could see and hear many more, the thought that there was more than one nearly made her sob. Her hand clenched tighter around Aragorn's, who in response stretched out his other hand out to carefully touch her shoulder, trying to calm her. Both twins' eyes were abruptly drawn back to the clearing as a war cry sounded nearby.

The forest around them suddenly seemed to erupt in rangers. At their head was Arathron, son of Arador, chieftain of the Dunedain. All three of the observers relaxed a little at the sight of the rangers. The orcs who had been standing closest to their hiding spot, moved away to engage the rangers.

Despite being valiant and skilled warriors, the Dunedain were sorely outnumbered. Blood soon covered all the foliage around the field. Gilraen did her best to protect her children from the sight and from the rain of blood, but a ranger and an orc would occasionally stray too close to their hiding place and blood would splatter her and the twins. Too soon, the blood turned redder and redder as the Dunedain slowly succumbed to the sheer numbers of the orcs.

Without warning, two dark haired figures burst into the field, firing a barrage of arrows faster than the eye could see. Elladan and Elrohir, twin sons of Elrond, often rode with the rangers. They had arrived that the camp to find it deserted and the sparse cabins looted. The stench of orc lay heavy across the encampment, and both twins knew that the orc band Arathorn and his rangers had been tracking had finally revealed themselves, and from the look of it, in much larger numbers than the Dunedain had expected. Fearing for their friends, both had whirled their horses and rode hard toward the sound of battle. What they found was atrocious.

Most of the rangers lay dead, those who still stood were tiring from nearly a full day in battle. Arathorn was the only one who still had a mount. What worried both elven twins was the fact that they had seen no sign of Gilraen and her children. Both children were too important to allow them to fall into the hands of Mordor, besides the fact that neither of them wanted to think about what orcs would do to such youngsters.

Slinging their bows back over their quivers, both twins vaulted over their horses heads,' drawing swords as they dropped to the forest floor. Black hair flowed behind them as they ducked and parried the orcs who had quickly moved to surround this new threat. The remaining rangers rallied around them, helping the twins as much as they could. Arathorn also dropped off his horses back to join the fray on foot. As Elladan ducked a scimitar, a glint of red in the brush caught his eye. Quickly finishing off his foe, he turned to look closer. There in the brush, he could just see Gilraen crouched down watching the battle fearfully. Elladan could tell she was holding something, but the brush obscured everything else.

Gilraen relaxed slightly after she saw Elladan glance her way. She trusted the sons of Elrond to protect her family, no matter what. Her wariness eased slightly, succumbing to her achy muscles after the mad dash through the forest. She slouched back, causing both children to be jostled slightly. Arrowlan glanced up from where her head had been buried in her mother's neck, trying to see why her mother had moved. Her bright blue eyes glanced around what little she could see, and was just in time to catch a movement out of the corner of her eye. Craning her neck, Arrowlan watched as one of the "dead" orcs stretched out both gnarled hands and drug itself slowly across the field, right toward the brush where the family sat. Arrowlan tugged on her mother's loose shirt, trying to get her attention. The orc looked mean, and in Arrowlan's opinion that probably meant it _was_ mean, and she didn't want to find out what it would do if it found them there.

When Gilraen just brushed Arrowlan's hand away, the younger twin quickly turned her face toward Aragorn, to show him the ugly creature that was now much closer to their hiding place. Aragorn's chubby face registered fear when he saw what his sister was pointing at. By now the lined and dirty face was as visible as it could be through the brush, and its yellow eyes gleamed with malice. In its right hand, it clutched a dirty scimitar. With blackness almost fully around them, the scimitar glinted evilly it the pale moonlight.

"I know one of you ranger's is hiding in there. Come out, little ranger, let us have a little fun."

Arrowlan and Aragorn glanced at each other, hands clenching around the other, eyes wide, for they recognized the voice as being the same one that had spoken earlier. Gilraen was also pulled out of her weariness at the sound of the gritty voice, her arms instinctively going around both children. She had no weapons, for her small dagger had been in the main room of the cabin and she had not thought to grab it before fleeing to the bedroom, and had never returned to the main room to retrieve it.

Gilraen tried to move slowly backwards, but the creature was too close. It could hear every sound from its close proximity. Giving up all pretense of hiding, Gilraen, whipped around and began crawling deeper in the woods, both children hanging awkwardly off her hips, nearly brushing the ground. Her only hope was that the remaining orcs in the field wouldn't notice her flight and also pursue her.

"Ah, my pretty, you couldn't hide from me." There, towering over Gilraen was the orc that had pursued them this far. It still clutched the scimitar, and it was raised for the killing blow. Arrowlan screamed in terror as the orc leered at them, obviously intending to kill Gilraen. The scream was cut off abruptly as Aragorn slammed is hand over her mouth, trying to remind her about her mother's rule of silence.

However, the damage was done. In the field, Arathorn heard the scream and stopped fighting as soon as he heard the noise. His moment of inaction was all one of the orcs needed to fire an arrow from across the field and bury itself in Arathorn's eye. The Chieftain of the Dunedain crashed to the ground, never to rise.

The elves had also noticed the scream, Elladan whipped around, braids flying behind him; he saw the orc that stood where Gilraen had been hiding. Without a thought, he pulled his bow off his back and fired his last arrow. Even as his brother fired the arrow, Elrohir saw Arathorn crash to the forest floor, and swiftly he dispatched the final orcs surrounding him, and rushed to his friend's aid.

Gilraen froze when she saw her husband fall, sitting on her hands and knees; her husband's inert body was the last thing she saw as the orc buried his scimitar deep in her body. Cutting all the way through Gilraen's back, it continued through skimming Arrowlan's arm. Gilraen hardly noticed, as the pain overwhelmed her, steel grating on bone, and she fell the rest of the way to the ground, where even in death, her body was wrapped protectively over the twins. Not a moment later, the orc also fell, an elvish arrow piecing its back and protruding through its heart, the weight of it hit Gilraen's back and forced both twins to be painfully crushed beneath both. Aragorn's head fell forward, connecting with a rock, gashing his forehead, causing a stream of blood to instantly start running down his face, while his baby teeth, which had been worrying his lip from fear, were jarred painfully, forcing two of them through his upper lip. Arrowlan fared little better. She was caught almost completely under the bodies, the weight and the pain from her arm made it difficult to breathe. She tried to take a breath to scream for the elven twins, but she remembered her mother had told her silence, and when she had broken it before, her mother had died. Not wanting to attract any more orcs, Arrowlan allowed the final din of battle fade away and her body succumbed to unconsciousness just as the night fully overtook the last remnants of twilight.

TBC

Thank you to those who reviewed. I'm going to try to make my posts every other day or so, and hopefully they will get longer! I hate short chapters, which I know these have been, but they were too good of stopping points. Hang around for the next chapter.


	3. Aftermath

**Chapter 3: Aftermath**

Elladan knelt at his brother's side as he gently closed Arathorn's eyes. Elladan had seen Gilraen go down before his arrow could kill her foe, and he had yet to go to her side. Instead, he had returned to his twin who was carefully tending her dead husband. All around them, the rangers who were still standing were carefully checked each of their fallen comrades to see if death had already come or if they could be spared.

"The chieftain is gone, but where is the heir?" Elrohir's soft voice could only be heard by the sharp hearing of an elf. Gilraen and Arathorn were both accounted for, but neither had seen the young edain twins.

Swiftly, Elrohir rose to his feet, glancing around the glade as he did so. Maybe one of the rangers knew of the whereabouts of the wayward children, or at least that is what he was hoping. Elladan rose more slowly, something was nagging at the back of his mind. When he'd seen Gilraen during the battle, something red had got his eye, a glint in the evening sun. Gilraen had true black hair and was wearing clothes that were dyed nearly as black, so nothing red could have glint off of that. But maybe…spinning on his heal, Elladan turned toward the edge of the field, ignoring the startled look from his twin as he went from complete stillness into swift action. As he approached the still body of Gilraen, he dropped to his knees and gently rolled the orc off of her. Her black clothes shone damply in the pale moonlight, black blood mixing with her own life blood to form an eerie oil on her shirt and breeches. After removing the scimitar from her body, Elladan gently reached over and placed his hands on her shoulders. He hesitated to roll her over, slightly fearful to see the full extent of the damage that had been wrecked on her body, despite trained warriors being no more than ten feet away.

He took a deep breath, looking up at the stars for comfort before glancing back down. Just as he was starting to roll her over, he noticed a pudgy hand poking out from under her body. With a startled gasp, he realized that he had found at least one of the children. Looking closer, he saw ropes winding around Gilraen's back and shoulders, acting as a double harness. It was a way to carry the children that Elladan had seen many times.

Elrohir, drawn by Elladan's gasp, appeared behind his brother, many of the rangers not far behind.

"What is it 'Dan?"

"'Ro, look!" Elladan was still trying to get his shock under control and could only draw his brother's attention to the small hand that was visible. Gilraen knew that danger was coming, and had fled with both children, but she had ran straight into battle. _'Oh, Valar, what was she thinking? The twins, are they alright, the last heirs to Gondor may now lay dead, and 'Ro and I, not ten feet away... .'_

"'Dan, help me lift her. Aragorn, Arrowlan, they may yet live." Broken out of his litany of worry, he glanced down at his hands, still on Gilraen's shoulders, and nodded. Shifting slightly, he allowed his brother room to crouch next to him and to support half of her weight. Trying not to jostle the precious bundle that was concealed under Gilraen's body, the twins gently shifted her over. There, still fitted snuggly in the harness, were Aragorn and Arrowlan, and, to the twins' relive, both of their little chests were still rising up and down, valiantly trying to draw breathe. Both of them were covered in Gilraen's blood, with intermittent splatters of orc blood. With shaking fingers, Elladan reached down and gently touched the top of Arrowlan's dark hair.

"The red…" Elladan's voice choked into a sob.

"Red, what red? Elladan, calm down, what are you talking about?" Elrohir had been assessing Aragorn's condition, the healer side in him taking over naturally; however, his brother's strangled sob had reached his ears, causing him to glance up sharply.

"The red, I saw a glint of red in the brush, that is how I saw Gilraen. But I didn't know what the red was. It was Arrowlan, the red in her hair, it caught the twilight sun. She showed me they were there, I should have known that the children were sitting right there, in battle. Valar, 'Ro, they saw both their parents die, I should have done something!"

"Well, the past is the past, you can't change that, but you can help fix the future, so calm down and start putting two thousand years of healing experience to good use!" As much as he hated to be short with his brother, Elrohir could see that not all of the blood covering Arrowlan was her mother's, also there was the question of why the girl was unconscious when she didn't appear to have a head wound.

Elladan worried his lip a little bit, shame written across his features, but he nodded and bent over the precious bundle in his arms. Twigs and leaves clung to Arrowlan's clothes and hair, tiny scratches running across all bare skin, a remnant of the headlong dash through the woods. Gently tucking her hair behind one ear, Elladan gently brushed her forehead, only to pull away sharply. Her face burned and her cheeks were flushed with fever. Fearfully, Elladan began to examine her more closely, when finally he found the wound on her small hand. The scimitar had not cut deeply, but it was jagged and dirt had become imbedded in the cut. His sharp eyes could just pick out the swollen, angry skin surrounding the cut, with deft fingers he prodded the area, only to have Arrowlan pull away with a whimper.

"Elrohir, she has an infected cut on her hand, it looks like that orc cut her too. She burns with fever." At his brother's voice, Elrohir sighed. Behind the words, worry and self-condemnation were laced heavily through the tone.

"Come, we need to move them. Aragorn fares better than his sister, but he will still need our aid. Some of the rangers have made camp, we can tend them there." Both twins stood, brushing off some of the dirt. Carefully, both of them picked up their precious bundle, Elladan tucking Arrowlan into the loosened folds of his tunic, while Elrohir wrapped Aragorn in his cloak.

Even in the dark, the two elves were able to carefully pick their way through the dense woods toward the light and sound of the temporary ranger camp. Normally on such a night, the sound a party would be heard, gay stories shared, and a general good feeling spread around those at the fire. Not this night. A fire still blazed in the center of the camp, lighting the whole area, however, even it seemed more subdued. All around the fire, the rangers in the best health cared for those who were injured. The dead would be burned in the morning, after the most serious wounds were tended. Instead of roasting meat, the fire held pots with boiling water and clean linens, awaiting a person in need of more.

As the twins picked their way into camp, two sentries stopped them, but as soon as the tired rangers realized who they were, the twins were waved through. The rangers immediately stood, a few who were tending those who were less injured, came and greeted the two who so often helped their people.

"Elladan, Elrohir, we thank you for helping us in this time." Thorhael, kinsman of Gilraen stepped forward, placing one hand on his chest before sweeping it to the side in the elvish manner. "You're skills are greatly needed here, many of the men who are still well are eager to chase the final orcs in the band, for it is believed that they hold Arathorn's children."

"If it is children you seek, may your search end with us. We bear both twins; however, they are in need of healing. Also, your men look as if they could use sleep; send most of them to their rest. The remaining can tend the fallen." Elladan spoke soothingly, with just a hint of command in his voice, even though he knew he had no right to command these men. However, his thousands of years in the field lent him a vast knowledge on how to handle all sorts of outcomes from battle, and with the loss of their Chieftain the Dunedain were in near shock and any sort of leadership would be welcome.

Thorhael's eyes grew wide as he looked down at the two dark heads nestled in the elves' arms. Almost reverently, he stretched out a hand and settled it on Aragorn's head. When he pulled his hand away, it was sticky with blood. Grimacing slightly, he glanced back at the twins.

"You may use any of our supplies." Turning, Thorhael gestured toward the fire; there was one small place that did not have a ranger already laying in it. "There is a spot there, in the light and near clean water and bandages. If you are in need of anything, ask, one of the men will know if we have it or not. Be warned, however, many of our supplies were at the encampment, so there is not much there."

"Hannon lle, Thorhael." Elladan was on his way toward the indicated location before Thorhael had even finished talking. Arrowlan had begun to shiver violently in his arms, and he was tired of standing around and talking. He wanted to tend her and her twin's wounds, not talk about it. Settling on the patch of dirt, Elladan removed his cloak and settled it on the ground before laying Arrowlan on top of it. Next to him, Elrohir was doing the same for Aragorn.

Around the two sets of twins, the rangers went about their business, occasionally glancing toward the elves, but they had too many of their own to tend to worry about the young children of their late Chieftain. As Elladan stripped of Arrowlan's dirty dress that she had been wearing, hi face turned into a grimace. Grime clung to her skin, and red inflamed cuts covered her arms and legs from twigs. Dirt had rubbed into them, along with black blood from the orc, causing many of them to become infected. Gently, he took a clean cloth from one of the pots of water and began to wash her, his heart nearly breaking when the young girl whimpered and tried to shy away. At the slight sound, Aragorn seemed to wake slightly, just enough to try to reach his sister. When his hand contacted only air, he cried out softly. The elven twins glanced at each other before shifting the two edain closer to each other. The moment that Aragorn's hand touched his twin's, they both settled quietly.

Elladan and Elrohir glanced at each other, they had always known when the other was injured and had needed to be near the other, the mere presence being a comfort, although they didn't think that edain could possibly feel that same connection, even if they were twins. Shrugging, they both went back to tending their tiny patients. Elrohir was the first to break the companionable silence.

"I need to stitch Aragorn's lip and head wounds; I just wish that I had some of ada's tea. The rangers have no sedatives left, so I guess you will have to hold him still. I just hope he doesn't wake."

"The little guy is stronger than he looks; besides, Arrowlan's hand is going to need draining and stitches, so you will get your chance to try to keep one calm."

"I don't think it's going to be just one," Elrohir's voice was grim and eyes serious. If he was right, he and his twin would be trying to figure out how to hold down two very squirmy, injured kids who would probably start crying long and loud from the pain, "I think that they have a bond, like ours. They know that the other is injured, may even feel the pain…"

"…so, both will be acting like they are having stitches. I got it, this will be interesting." Elladan's voice was dry, despite his own serious expression. "Let's just get this done with."

Elrohir nodded, and reached into a pack that one of the rangers had set near him while he and his brother cleaned the twins. Pulling out a long needle, he quickly ran it through the fire and threaded it. Nodding once to his twin, who carefully arranged both twins in his lap, ensuring that they still touched, Elrohir leaned forward and deftly began sewing up Aragorn's head wound. As predicted, Aragorn almost flew off Elladan's lap, silver eyes opening wide, staring straight into Elrohir's blue ones. At the movement, Arrowlan cried out and tried to reach her brother. Elladan pulled them both tighter, trying to calm them.

"Shhh, little ones. All is well, you are safe, shhh," the soft elvish words flowed over the twins and calmed them. Quickly, Elrohir finished of the head wound, snapping the thread with his teeth before turning his attention to Aragorn's lip.

"Well, no matter how I sew this one, you will have a scar for all the ladies to admire when you are older." Elrohir added his own soft voice to his brother's, a hint of humor laced through the quiet words. As soon as both wounds were stitched, Elrohir wrapped Aragorn's head in bandages and leaned over brushing his lips against the mop of unruly hair. Aragorn's eyes opened at the soft brush.

"Who a' you?" The slurred voice made Elrohir smile.

"My name is Elrohir, I was friends with your father, little one."

"Why a' t'ere two o' you?"

This time it was Elladan who smiled, pulling the small body into a hug, "There aren't, I am Elladan, we are twins, like you and your sister, only we look alike."

"Awow'an? She hurt." The statement was spoken with some fear, as the boy became more alert.

"Don't worry; we are going to make her feel better, alright? But first, we have to do something that might hurt her a little bit," Elrohir tried to calm the boy, as Elladan shifted both of the little bodies into his arms, so that he could stretch out his arms and prepare the knife for Arrowlan's hand.

"But you make her better?"

"Yes, little one, we will. And you know what? You can help." Elrohir needed something that would keep the boy occupied so that he wouldn't start moving around while Elladan cut her hand to drain the wound. "I need you to talk to her, tell her all of the fun stuff you two are going to do when your hurts are healed. Can you do that for me?"

"Uh-huh," Pewter eyes looked back at Elrohir, seriousness stamped across them, nearly causing Elrohir to smile. Such a loving young boy, willing to do anything for the one he loved.

"'Ro, I'm ready." Elladan had reappeared in front his twin and the children while Elrohir talked. In his hand was a hot knife, while a clean needle lay threaded nearby. A kettle of water with cloths and bandages were settled in front of Elrohir's feet.

Elrohir quickly shifted the two children so that he could hold them both firmly, while Elladan gently took Arrowlan's small, chubby hand in his much larger slender one. Elrohir whispered something to Aragorn, and the little boy started talking an instant before the hot knife made contact with his sister's hand.

Arrowlan's eyes snapped open, her body stiffening, and mouth opening as if to scream but no sound came out. For the first time that night, Elladan saw her eyes, they glowed in the flickering fire light, the deep blue was the color of the evening sky, just as the sun set. Elladan's breathe hitched, even as his hand remained steady. Those eyes, they were filled with pain, both from her wound and from the deep sorrow of seeing her parents die. Next to her, Aragorn's voice had faltered for a second, but Elrohir's calming hand kept him talking. Slowly, almost imperceptibly at first, Arrowlan calmed, her eyes closing again, dark lashes settling against fever flushed cheeks. Elladan quickly finished draining the wound, cleaning all the remaining pus with the clean cloth, before stitching the wound closed. As soon as he was done, he scooped her into his arms and held her close, whispering softly into her hair.

In Elrohir's lap, Aragorn's eyes had also slid shut, exhausted from the long day and trauma that had occurred. As soon as Elrohir felt the boy's body relax in sleep, he carefully set him on the cloak, wrapping him tightly. Standing, he turned toward his brother who was using cool cloths on Arrowlan's forehead to try to bring her fever down.

"If her fever won't drop, we should bring her to ada." Elladan's voice startled Elrohir; Elladan had been so intent on the girl, that he was sure that 'Dan wouldn't notice him.

"Many of these rangers could use ada's skill; one of us should ride for Imladris in the morning, and bring back a patrol to help the rangers back. Ada and his healers could care for them, and supplies could be distributed to supplement their own waning resources."

"Aye, 'Ro, what will happen to Arrowlan and Aragorn?"

Elrohir sighed, and dropped nearly bonelessly to the ground, where he arranged himself comfortably, leaning back on his elbows. "I don't know, maybe one of the rangers will take them, although to tell you the truth, with Arathorn dead, I feel that Isildur's final heirs should be better protected. The Wild is no place for such young children."

"I wonder…"

"'Dan, stop. Ada won't take them in, at least not permanently. Living with the descendants of Elros, it will just make him withdraw further, you know that. He will always shelter the rangers, but even with those whose bloodlines are diluted, his eyes become shadowed. Please drop it." Elrohir cut his brother off before he hardly got started. He, too, wanted these two precious children with them, in Imladris, maybe even as their foster siblings, but Lord Elrond had barely been able to look at Arathorn, the pain was ever there. Ever since Celebrain had left, the pain at seeing his twin's descendants pained him even further. No longer could he take comfort from his loving wife, instead he withdrew, caring only to run his home and shelter those in need. The loving father the twins had known was replaced by a stern, if kindly, ruler. As much as Elrohir hated to admit it, neither he nor his twin truly knew their father anymore, but he doubted that the way to draw Lord Elrond out of his shell was by bringing in two young edain children. Of course, his brother had also withdrawn after the departure of their beloved mother, this was the first time in many centuries that Elladan had allowed his emotions to show, much less let them rule his thought in any way; maybe these children were special.

"Well, either way, he is going to see a lot of rangers come through that gate tomorrow, no matter how much it pains him," Elladan's voice was firm even as he gently laid Arrowlan next to her twin. Her fever had dropped slightly, although it was still alarmingly high, and 'Dan worried that there had been poison on the blade. Arrowlan shivered slightly at the loss of heat and curled next to her brother, seeking comfort even in sleep. Elladan quickly lay down next to her, wrapping himself around her. Her little hand immediately darted out from the folds of the cloak that enfolded her, only to wrap around Elladan's tunic.

"Come and rest, gwandur nin. We will need to ride early on the morrow, if we hope to send a patrol back to guide the rangers to Imladris." Elladan's voice held a smile behind it, even as he commanded his brother to do his bidding. Elrohir chuckled before imitating his brother and curling around Aragorn's compact body. Reaching across the two sleeping bodies between them, Elrohir clasped Elladan's hand, seeking the reassurance of having his own twin near. Smiling at the memory of his brother's wistful voice at the thought of having two youngsters around, his eyes slowly unfocused and he lost himself to elven dreams.

Aragon's eyes opened as soon as the sun touched his face. He normally hated being awake this early, but something nearby had woken him. Sitting up, he rubbed his eyes with the back of pudgy hands. Hearing a sound next to him, he blinked a few times and focused in on one of the dark haired elves standing in front of him. He wasn't sure which one it was, they were too much alike.

"Good morning, little one. Are you hungry?" Elrohir smiled down at the young boy. As soon as Elladan had risen and removed Arrowlan from the nest of clothing that was serving as a bed, he had waited for the other twin to awaken. Arrowlan's fever had risen again during the night, and nothing was bringing it down. As soon as they got some food into Aragorn, the two elves planned on riding out with the edain children in tow. The sooner they left, the sooner help could be on its way back.

The tussled dark head in front of Elrohir nodded quickly with a grin that quickly turned to a frown.

"Awow'an? She sick."

"'Dan has her, he is trying to get her ready for the ride. We are going to bring you two to Rivendell, they will help her there. And there are lots more elves there, like 'Dan and I."

"Just like?" Aragorn's eyes had grown wide, the silver orbs looking very surprised as they glanced between him and 'Dan.

"Well, not just like, they are elves, like us, but they look different. Don't worry, you will know the difference between them." As he was chuckling at the thought of so many identical elves, Elrohir scooped Aragorn up and unto his shoulder, the boy squealing happily as he was settled so high up.

Elladan reappeared at his twin's side just as Aragorn finished eating and Elrohir was tying off a new bandage on his dark head. Arrowlan was tucked in a makeshift sling around Elladan's shoulder. Other than that, he looked immaculate, the perfect commander. 'Ro shook his head, wondering at small miracles. If there was time and opportunity, his brother always had to look perfect when riding through the gates of the Last Homely House. Every hair was in warrior braids, tunic pulled straight, cloak settled just so, it amazed Elrohir that his brother could remember to do it. While he liked to be neat, the perfection was not something he craved, and his hair tended to be slightly disarrayed or the cloak and tunic were forsaken for a plain shirt and breeches.

"Our horses arrived last night; the rangers picketed them with the rest. Come, we are ready to ride. Haste is important, Arrowlan's fever is higher than before, and nothing is bringing it down."

As the twins were preparing to mount, Thorhael silently emerged from the nearby forest.

"Be warned, the remains of that orc patrol are still near, and they are restless. My men say they are still exploring the area, although they have not yet caught our scent. Make haste, if they find us, there will be nothing left for Lord Elrond to care for." Without waiting for a reply, the elder ranger melted back into the forest.

The twins looked at each other, alarmed. For an orc patrol to continue moving during the day, it was uncommon. Without another hesitation, they leapt unto their horses backs, both children secured to one of the elves; it wouldn't do to have one of the edain slipping of part way through the ride. With soft words, the elves urged their mounts around and pushed them into a hard canter, even as the sun peeked over the horizon the rest of the way, sending the forest into a wave of light.

Midday was upon them as the two sets of twins peeked the final ridge before the drop into the valley of Imladris. Arrowlan was still burning with fever, and though her twin was awake and enjoying the sight of the Last Homely House, he too was starting to shift, his twin's discomfort causing him to feel ill at ease. The elf behind him stiffened, and Aragorn looked up toward Elrohir. After yesterday, Aragorn did not trust anything when a person near him sat so tightly.

Elrohir whipped is head around, black hair swinging over his shoulder.

"'Dan, there is no noise, no birds, nothing."

"The orcs, their near. Come, if we reach our borders, the patrol will be there." Neither twin stopped to think. They bent over the necks of their mounts, and urged them into a hard gallop. Despite being at a canter all day, the elven steeds stretched their legs out for one last hard run. Aragorn clung unto Elrohir's shirt, while it was exciting to move so quickly, it was also terrifying.

The air around Elladan's head moved, and he jerked to one side as a black arrow flew past his ear, hitting a tree nearby. Everything around the twins blurred as the stomping of orcs feet could be heard, the language of Mordor crying out behind them.

Elladan began counting landmarks, a field…the small marsh…the bubbling creek, a barrage of arrows began to appear around the twins as the elven guards caught sight of the orcs…one last clearing… and at last, the twins cleared the forest marking the edge of Rivendell, slowing to a trot, but never stopping, the twins continued on down the cliff-side trail. The sentries who were posted further in dropped down to lower branches, greeting the heirs of Imladris and captain's of her forces.

Aragorn's face slowly poked its way out of Elrohir's tunic where he had buried it during the hard run to the valley, now he twisted around, trying to see everything at once. He gasped in pleasure as the horses began to prance across the bridge, through the gate, and into the courtyard. Stopping at the base of the stairs into the house, both twins dismounted gracefully. Arrowlan's eyes opened slightly, the sudden stop causing her to waken, her royal blue eyes showing wonder at the sight before her. In Elrohir's arms, Aragorn gasped in pleasure and surprise as he glanced up the stairs to a finger who awaited them. Lord Elrond slowly descended the stairs, navy robes flowing around him, his dark hair, so like his sons,' catching slightly in the wind.

"What has my sons racing into the courtyard with a band of orcs on their heels? Surely sending you on a friendly visit to Arathorn's kin cannot be that dangerous," Elrond's eyebrow was cocked questioningly at his sons, although his voice held a hint of amusement, mixed with the long suffering words.

"Ada, please, Arathorn and Gilraen are dead, the rangers' numbers decimated. They need a patrol to fetch them here so that they may receive aid. As for the orcs, well those are the ones you can blame on for the massacre."

Elrond looked startled and very nearly started at the words, as it was, his voice was slightly faint.

"Dead? The heir of Isildur…" Looking closer at his sons, his back straightened and his voice strengthened, "Although it appears that you bear with you the next two in line for the title of heir. Glorfindel," Beckoning toward the house, a tall blond haired elf appeared. Aragorn's widened even more when he realized that this elf was even taller than the two dark ones who were taking care of him, "Gather a patrol and go after the rangers, bring plenty of extra horses and supplies. Bring the whole encampment back."

With a sweeping motion of his hand, Glorfindel turned and strode out of the courtyard, stopping just a moment to clasp both of the elven twins on the shoulder.

"Ada," Elladan finally found his voice and stepped forward, "Both are in need of healing, but Arrowlan is wracked with a fever that I could not bring down, the rangers had not the supplies needed." He gently shifted the precious bundle out of the sling and into his arms, turning Arrowlan's face toward his father.

Elrond stifled a gasp as her midnight blue eyes met his own cerulean ones. Except for the dark hair, she was nearly identical to his own mother, Elwig. Never, in all the lines of Elros had one appeared who held any of Elwig's traits; they all had resembled Elros, and subsequently, Eärendil. Such young eyes, holding such pain, without thinking, he reached out his arms and gently pulled her close to him. Feeling that she was safe with this elf, Arrowlan let her eyes slide close and a sigh escape her, as once again fever claimed her consciousness.

Standing on the lowest step, both elven twins watched their father with baited breath. He had always treated the rangers and their children with compassion and kindness, but there was something else in his eyes. Before they could ponder it any further, Aragorn's stomach made itself known, after all it was well past midday.

The spell broken, Elrond glanced at the young boy, who was now standing, if still clinging to Elrohir's leggings. A soft smile split the elf lord's face, the young boy in front of him had an endearing aura to him. Careful of the young one he held, Elrond knelt down and tipped the boy's chin so that they were looking straight at each other.

"You, youngling, sound hungry. How would you like to see if we can find you something to eat?"

"Please, sir, Awow'an is sick, and t'ey," here, Aragorn waved at the twins behind him, "said she get betta' he'e."

"Well, then, how about you come with me, while I start making her better, and I'll get someone to bring us something to eat. Then, I can make your sister feel better, and you will get something in that stomach. How's that?" Elrond's smile grew slightly as the boy seemed to contemplate this new offer, before nodding happily. Holding out his hand for the little heir of Gondor to grab, Elrond turned toward the house, before stopping and turning back around. Both of his sons still stood on the lower steps, looking dumbfounded. "You two may want to brush down your horses and then find a bath and new clothes. Elladan, I'm sure you cleaned up before riding in, but you surely don't look like it. When you are presentable, the three of us will be in the House of Healing." With his piece said, Elrond turned once again and disappeared into the house, Aragorn following in his footsteps.

The twins took one last look at the door, before looking at each other with mirrored expressions of shock. Never had their father looked so taken with ranger's children, especially one of the girls. Shaking off their amazement, both twins started leading their horses toward the stables. Their father's reaction would be something to ponder at a later time, when they were clean, fed, and rested.

_TBC_

Thank you to those who reviewed. Don't worry I'll keep the chapters coming as quickly as I can. Just be warned, finals are coming up, so they may slow down! And I know Arrowlan hasn't really been given much of a chance to develop, but in the true nature of Aragorn/Elladan/Elrohir stories, I had to have ouchies. Also, I tried to imitate how a two year old would talk, sorry if it is hard to read.

_Elvish:_

_Ada_Dad

_Gwandur nin_my brother

_Hannon lle_Thank you


	4. Healing

Hi everyone, sorry about the slight delay in the update, I was away from a computer all weekend. Hopefully I'll have the next one up tomorrow, it will probably be the last chapter of this story (there might be one after it, we'll see)**  
**

**Chapter 4: Healing**

Aragorn's eyes slowly grew wider and wider as he trailed after the elf lord through the vast halls of Imladris. Never had he seen a building so immense. Distracted, he drifted slightly away from Elrond's side, nearly crashing into another elf. Slender hands reached out grabbed him, pulling him close to the elf's body.

"What's this, Elrond? I didn't know that there were elflings this young left in Arda." A deep voice vibrated through the chest that Aragorn was held against. Amusement could be clearly heard, although it was clear that this elf was normally very serious.

"Well, Erestor, I didn't realize that there were elves as unobservant as you in Arda either, but obviously I was wrong. Not only did you not notice the child, but that is no elfling. This is Aragorn…" Elrond had turned around at the voice of his advisor, is voice matching that of Erestor's.

"Arathorn's son? Where is Arathorn, if his child is here?" Erestor's eyebrows were quickly climbing, unconsciously imitating Elrond's typical look of disbelief, a disbelief that caused him to forget propriety and interrupt his lord.

"That, mellon nin, is a question for another time. For now, I have two injured and one hungry child on my hands, and I would like to remedy both situations. If you'll excuse us…" Elrond scooped Aragorn out of Erestor's arms, somehow managing to juggling two children at once, and continued briskly down the hall. Elrond didn't realize that for the second time that afternoon he left a rather bewildered elf in his path.

The Halls of Healing were bustling with activity. Glorfindel had alerted the healers to the condition of the ranger patrol that they would be bringing in, and the entire staff had begun prepping to accommodate so many injuries. A few apprentice healers stopped to watch in amazement as their lord swept into the hall, two edain children in his arms, however, they were quickly pulled back into the work at hand.

Elrond strode to a bed in the corner of the Hall, trying to stay away from the bustling healers. While he would be helping them later, for now he wanted to be out of their way as he tended to his small charges. Depositing both edain on a pristine bed, he went over a nearby workbench, grabbing clean cloths, a bowl of water, a few leaves of athelas. Crushing the leaves into the water, he set it down on a table next to the bed; the freshening aroma of the plant filled the room quickly, causing some of the tension to ease. Even on the bed, Arrowlan, who had been shifting from dreams induced by such high fever, calmed and lay more peacefully, while next to her, Aragorn's face relaxed, pewter eyes drifting half closed.

"Aragorn," Elrond kept his voice soft, not wanting to scare the boy, "I need you to do something while I get you something to eat and drink."

Aragorn eyes opened a little more at his name; although he didn't seem completely alert, somehow, he managed to grunt out an affirmative answer, indicating he was listening.

"I need you to take this cloth and gently brush it across Arrowlan's face like this, it will make her feel better, until I can return to take care of her," As he spoke, the tall elf wrung out a cloth, and wiped it gently across Arrowlan's face. Reaching over, Aragorn took the cloth from the elf lord, and very, very, gently began to bathe his sister's face. Satisfied that Aragorn would do fine, Elrond turned and spoke briefly with one of the master healers, before disappearing to find some food for the youngster to eat.

Aragorn barely noticed the dark haired elf disappear; he was so intent on his 'little' sister. When the cloth no matter felt wet, he carefully dipped it back in the bowl, then tried to squeeze it out the way he'd seen Lord Elrond do it. With only a few wet drips to mark the passage of the cloth back over the bed to his sister's forehead, Aragorn again began to bathe her face. Already, she looked calmer than she had, the sweet smell of athelas helping to calm her, although once in awhile she still shifted and moaned as the fever fought to keep a hold of her body. Remembering what Elrohir had said about talking to her, he quietly began to tell her all about Imladris and what he'd seen just walking through the halls.

"It's so pwetty. 'Weally, 'weally big, and you can see t'a twees, no matta' what! T'ere a' lots and lots o' elves, too. Just like E'adan and E'woha." Elrond reappeared with a tray of food, just in time to hear the last part of Aragorn's litany. Nodding to the healer he'd spoken to earlier, he leaned forward to take the cloth from Aragorn's hand.

"You did very well, little one. Now here is some food and Lessien here has made you something to drink." The aforementioned elf stepped forward, to cups of cooled, sweetened tea in hand. Lessien had apprenticed under Elrond before she had reached the level of master, and she was known for being a kindly healer, doing especially well with children and those who'd had severe trauma. She smiled down at the boy who was now watching her intently, if his touch with his sister was any indication, he could be a very talented healer. Even within just a few minutes, he had soothed the worst of the delirium, all this by a two year old.

As Aragorn began to eat, Elrond began to inspect Arrowlan closer than he had before. He found the hand wound, which was bound by a strip of bandage which had become soiled during the day of travel. Carefully unwinding it, he could barely conceal a wince. The wound had been expertly drained and stitched; however, the skin around it was beginning to taint black, a sure sign of poison. He would have to cut the stitches, re-drain the wound, place a poultice on it, and then rebind it. An antidote was also in order to purge her system of the poison; all in all, it was not going to be a pleasant experience. Elrond was thankful that he'd thought to have Lessien make two cups of the sedating tea, Aragorn would be impossible to handle if he saw his sister in so much pain.

Looking to one side, Elrond saw that the little boy had already finished the tray of food, and was slowly sipping the cooling tea. Lessien had added enough honey that even such a young child wouldn't mind it. Turning back to the work bench, Elrond began preparing what he would need, waiting for the edain to drift off to sleep before beginning the procedure.

Aragorn's head had just drooped as the doors to the Halls of Healing swung open again, admitting Elladan and Elrohir, both of them looking much cleaner and happier than they had in the courtyard. Looking over the crowd of healers, the two found their father and wove their way through the elves.

"I thought I told you two to rest," Elrond's voice was a half growl, the last thing he needed was for the two overtly worried twins to be hovering the whole time he was trying to heal the girl.

"Well ada, you see, I don't believe that you actually _told _us to rest. I think being clean was the item that made the top of the list of things to do," Elrohir's impish nature had been restored with the cleansing bath he'd taken.

"Yes, well, one of you can hold Arrowlan down, as for the other, go wait in the courtyard. A scout should be returning any time to tell us how the rangers are coming," Elrond had turned back to slowly dripping tea into Arrowlan's mouth, not paying attention to the decision that the twins made. Only when the bed that the edain lay on dipped slightly and two hands wrapped around her body, drawing her close to a blue clad chest, did Elrond glance up again, assuming it was Elrohir. 'Ro had always been more of a healer than his brother and preferred to help in the Halls of Healing when they weren't on patrol. The twin that met his eyes caused him to stop for a moment, it wasn't the younger of the two that calmly sat there, but rather Elladan, face set and hands steady.

Elrond nodded to his son, before taking the knife from the table and beginning to break the stitches. Arrowlan tried to squirm, but Elladan held her more firmly, singing quietly into her hair. As soon as the last stitch broke, Elrond grabbed an empty bowl and pressed the flat of the blade against the young girl's hand. Even sedated, tiny feet began to lash out trying to kick at whatever was causing her pain. Expecting such a reaction, the elf lord had moved around her, dodging the flying legs, but keeping the blade against her hand. Once the wound was flowing with clear red blood, Elrond sewed up the wound with sure, even stitches, before applying a poultice and wrapping her whole hand in clean linen bandages.

As he finished tucking the bandages, he looked up at his son. Elladan's face was buried in Arrowlan's long reddish hair, his blue eyes bright with unshed tears, although his hands were tender as they brushed a lock of hair out of her eyes. Elrond squeezed his son's shoulder briefly, before picking up the antidote that Lessien had prepared and delivered during the procedure, and began giving it to Arrowlan the same way he had given the tea; drop by drop, then rubbing her throat to make her swallow. Once he was satisfied with how much had gone down, he set it aside and took her from Elladan's arms. 'Dan looked at his father, but continued to sit on the bed, looking slightly lost and much younger than his nearly 3,000 years. Resettling Arrowlan next to her still sleeping twin, Elrond drew a blanket over them both, before extending a hand to his son.

"Come, ion nin, we have much to talk about before the rangers come, for they will need all of our help. Until then, you need to tell me why my eldest looks so lost and how it is that the heir of Isildur is now dead." A soft sob tried to escape Elladan at his father's words, although he forced it back and schooled his face into a more serious expression. He'd known that kindness would be extended, but he had hoped for a father's compassion. If only his father would still extend that feeling to him or his brother, instead of just treating them like any other captain of the forces of Imladris.

Elladan bent down and brushed a light kiss across Arrowlan's brow and touched a hand to Aragorn's cheek before standing and following his father out of the Halls of Healing and down the vast corridors toward Elrond's study. Once inside the large library, he closed the heavy door and sagged into a chair.

Elrond stepped around his desk and poured a two glasses of miruvor that sat there, handing one to his son before settling into his own chair behind the large oak desk. Even as he moved to sit, with much more grace than his son had, he studied the younger elf before him. He no longer knew his son, either of them actually. After Celebräin left, he'd had no interest in seeing anyone who reminded her of him, and both sons had such a loving heart, reminiscent of their mother. Elrond hadn't thought he could stand the reminder. Even after they had practically gone insane trying to extract revenge, he'd still been distant, only getting close enough to help their spirits heal. Except now, here sat his son, sad and desolate, and he was unsure why or what to do. Elrond truly hated such helplessness.

After taking a sip of the cordial, Elladan took a breath and started telling his father everything, almost. He carefully reported as if he were any other captain, no mention was made of the near emotional break down he'd had as he realized that the children were injured because of him, instead the whole story was told in a flat tone that nothing could be read into. After finishing, the two elves sat in silence for a few moments.

"You are sure that the orcs did not know that you bore the two children of Arathorn?" Elrond's voice sounded skeptical. Elladan supposed that the mad dash into the valley was probably the cause of the question.

"Yes, ada, the edain were well hidden in our cloaks, and orcs are nearly blind during the day. They could not have known that the children lived. I'm not even sure that they knew there were children."

Before Elrond could respond, the sound of quickly approaching footsteps echoed through the library. Standing, Elrond walked over to the large picturesque window that overlooked the courtyard and cliffside that led to the Last Homely House. Dusk was falling as the patrol rode in, rangers tied onto saddles and many horses bearing double to support all of the injured.

"They have arrived, ion nin. The healers could use our help, and Arrowlan and Aragorn must be awake by now."

"Wait, ada." Elladan's voice stopped Elrond before he could leave the room and close the discussion, "What will become of the twins? Surely they must be kept safe."

"They are edain, and will live as such, with one of the ranger families," Elrond's voice was hard, his blue eyes almost icy in color as he turned back toward his son, "They will be safe enough there. Now put those worries behind you, there is work to do." With a rush of dark robes, Elrond was gone.

Elves and rangers blocked every hall between the entrance and the healing wing, and the corridors were tame compared to the uproar in the infirmary. Every bed had a patient, and a few of the least injured sat on benches along the walls. Rangers who had not collapsed from exhaustion were putting the extra healing supplies found in the elven refuge to good use. Elrond immediately stepped up to one of the men who appeared to have a deep gut wound and set to work. Near another bed, he could hear Elrohir voice as he worked hard to save another man whose wound had reopened during the ride to Imladris.

Elrond had dealt with several patients; he and his two sons even saving a man who had a splinter of arrow stuck his shoulder, when a sob was heard from the corner of the room.

_'Oh Valar, the children, I forgot about them in the commotion_,' Elrond had started moving toward the sound before he even stopped to think about the number of men who could use his help. He was half way there when he saw a tall, blond elf sitting on the bed with the twins. Glorfindel looked like he had a twin in both arms, although Aragorn was trying to climb up to his shoulder to get a better view of the room. Arrowlan looked around the room, slightly terrified at the carnage she saw done to some of the men that she had known her whole life.

"Well, Elrond, your two imps are awake. Lessien said that Arrowlan's fever broke about a candlemark ago, so she is fine now, if weak." The smile in the warrior's voice was unmistakable. He had always loved younglings, spending hours tutoring them when there were any around.

"They aren't mine. Either way, if they are awake, they shouldn't be here. Put them in the twins' old nursery. I'll be up when I can, or I'll send one of my sons." Elrond was getting tired of people insinuating that he would keep these two edain, first Elladan and now Glorfindel.

The blond warrior nodded, and went to move past Elrond, pausing to lay a hand on his shoulder. "It's been to long, hir nin. You should consider having happiness again." Not waiting to hear his friend's reply, Glorfindel quickly exited the Halls of Healing.

Arrowlan looked around her, eyes wide as she absorbed the beauty of the valley. She could hear a waterfall in the distance, and the sun glowed off of everything as it slowly sank below the mountains in the distance. Her twin was perched on Glorfindel's shoulder, happily telling his sister everything he'd seen coming in. When the warrior kicked open a door to reveal a large bedroom, Arrowlan gasped.

The room was beautiful, large windows overlooked the stables, not an ideal view, but good for little children, since it was one of the few rooms without a balcony. The center was dominated by a large bed draped in a forest green duvet. It had been made so that two elflings could fit in it without being in danger of falling of the edge. At the foot of the bed was a chest, engraved with beautiful elvish script, Arrowlan's eyes grew large at the sight of it.

"Wha's t'at?"

Grinning, Glorfindel deposited both edain in the center of the bed.

"That, youngling, is a toy chest. Inside are all the wonders that Elladan and Elrohir once played with." At the word 'toy,' Aragorn stopped crawling around the bed and joined his sisters intense stare at the warrior.

"Pway?" Two chubby faces looked at Glorfindel expectantly.

"Not tonight. You two need baths, then bed." So saying, Glorfindel began rustling around in the corner wardrobe, hoping to find some towels and sleepcloths that would fit the edain.

"No bath!"

"Not ti'ed"

Both twins made their opinion known, rather loudly, of the night's activities. Glorfindel turned around, triumphantly holding both items he had been in search of. With a mock stern expression, he placed both hands on his hips before leveling a frown at both twins.

"How will you, Aragorn, show Arrowlan everything you saw today, if you smell so bad that she runs and hides from you? And Arrowlan, how will you be able to see the house if you are too tired to keep your eyes open?"

Both twins pouted slightly, but they obediently scooted to the end the bed, arms outstretched. Tugging off their bloodstained, torn clothes, Glorfindel carried them to the bathing chamber.

Years of caring for the twin sons of Elrond made it easy for the warrior to clean, dry, dress and re-bandage the young children. Both sets of eyes had drooped as he set them back on the bed. With a slightly nostalgic smile, he tucked them in before blowing out the candles and leaving.

As the heavy door closed, Arrowlan snuggled closer to her twin, resting her head on his shoulder. Before either drifted off, whispered words drifted past Aragorn's ears.

"I wanna live he'e foreva.'"

Glorfindel sighed as the door silently shut behind him. Thankfully, both the twins were too tired for the shock to truly have set in. As soon as both of them realized that their parents were dead, live would become much rougher for those in the Last Homely House. Turning, he started for Elrond's study. The elves would normally be in the Hall of Fire, but with all the commotion of the day, many would retire early, all except for the close friends and family of Elrond.

Entering the library, Glorfindel found the twins, Elrond, and Erestor sitting in the various couches around the room, all of them had glasses of wine in hand and were nibbling on cheeses and fruit that had been brought from the kitchens.

"They're both in bed?" Elrond had glanced up at the blonde's entrance, nodding slightly to the refreshments.

"With very few problems. You do know that you need to decide what you want to do with them? They are too precious to send back into the Wild, they would only be lost, and then the throne of Gondor will never be claimed." Glorfindel was tired and did not want to dance around the issue of the edain children with Elrond. Personally, he felt that both would do the family a world of good, if only his friend would stop being stubborn.

"I've thought of that. I think the best idea would be to send them to Gondor to be raised by someone of the noble class. I'm sure that some of the side lines of Elros' decent are still in the White City."

"Ada, you can't send them so far! They've lost both parents, and then to move them half way across the map, that is too much." Elladan balked violently at the idea of the two young twins enduring anymore upsets during their young lives.

"It is not up for discussion right now, ion nin. In any case, I will do what I think is best, and you are speaking emotionally, not rationally. That is most unlike you, Elladan." One eyebrow was raised as Elrond looked at his son. It was rare that calm, composed Elladan lost his cool in such a way, unless it was to anger. However, he had sounded more disbelieving than angered, causing Elrond to wonder at his son's behavior.

Taking their cue from Elrond, the small gathering of elves moved on to new topics. All present had relaxed with the conversation and wine, studiously ignoring all serious topics. Elladan and Elrohir had retired early, tired from the long day. The quiet of the evening was abruptly interrupted by a shrill scream that was followed by the sounds of crying and frantic footsteps. Glorfindel and Erestor sat down their wine glasses as Elrond opened the door. A tiny dark haired figure ran headlong into Elrond's legs, causing him to stumble slightly. Steadying the figure, he looked down into a pair of terrified midnight eyes. In the background, new sobs could be heard, as Aragorn awoke to find his sister gone. Glorfindel stepped past Arrowlan and Elrond, heading toward the room that he had left the twins.

Elrond gently picked the young girl up and walked over to a couch, settling her in his lap. Her sobs had quieted slightly, but large teardrops still rolled down her cheeks. Trying to soothe her, Elrond rubbed her back in small circles, the whole time speaking softly in elvish.

"I wan' mama!" The tearful demand caused the elf lord to close his eyes in pain.

"You will see her again, someday." He tried to speak hopefully, but the knowledge that it would not be enough for her pained him greatly.

"I wanna see her now!" Elrond gathered her even closer as her sobs started again, this time not from terror, but from heart-wrenching sadness. While she didn't understand completely what happened, she knew that she would never see her mother or father until she joined them in the Halls of Mandos.

"I know, child, I know." Elrond spoke quietly, letting the words wash over the child. When she had calmed slightly, Elrond began to sing. Softly he sang the Lay of Luthien as the young edain in his arms drifted off. He was so lost in watching her little face smooth out into sleep, all the worries of the day washing away, that he'd forgotten Erestor was even in the room until his advisor handed him a blanket to wrap Arrowlan in. Absently, he tucked the proffered item around the child, careful not to disturb her; she stirred slightly, one hand stretching out and latching on to Elrond's robes before settling back to sleep.

Standing gracefully, Elrond made his way to the door. Moving to step into the hall, Erestor's soft voice stopped him for a moment.

"Would it be so bad to have little ones around again to hear their laughter, to treasure their hearts? Don't be so hasty to push that away my friend."

Elrond bowed his head, nodding slightly, before exiting the room. He walked slowly down the hall contemplating the child in his arms. It had been many years since young ones had graced the valley. His own sons were among the last and they were nearing 3,000.

His contemplation was interrupted as he arrived at the room he had assigned the two edain. Inside, Glorfindel sat in a blue armchair, watching Aragorn, who now slept peacefully in the bed. He too had awakened from nightmare of his parents' death, and had responded in much the same way his sister had. The blond straightened slightly as his friend entered with the younger twin in his arms.

"So, you managed to find fatherly instinct long enough to comfort her?" The question held a hint of humor, but Elrond felt the implication greatly.

"I really haven't been that great of a father recently, have I?" Arrowlan was tenderly tucked into bed next to her brother, and Elrond stepped back to grab another chair and settle next to Glorfindel.

"Elrond, you gave up all hope when Celebräin left, you thought you'd never love, you turned away what love you had. Your sons tried so hard to get to you, and you only responded when they were in danger of joining their mother. No, mellon nin, you have not been doing so great." The blunt words caused Elrond to grimace, even as he reached out to smooth locks of hair off of both twins' foreheads.

"I think it is time for me to change that, and maybe try again." Making his decision, Elrond stood and left the room without a backward glance. In his wake, Glorfindel raised one eyebrow in surprise, before glancing at the bed.

"Well, how is it you two can fix something in less than a day that I have spent centuries trying to figure out? If you have done this much already, you will go very far, younglings, very far indeed."

Elrond wasted no time; he walked purposefully through the halls of Imladris. His sons had requested rooms in a separate wing shortly after their mother departed and they began riding with the rangers. At the time, he had thought nothing of the change of rooms away from the family quarters, now he knew that it was due to his own negligence that the twins were no longer sure of their place in the family.

Tapping the door open to Elladan's room, his breathe caught at the sight before him. Both twins lay in the enormous bed, curled together and clinging to the other's thin sleep shirts. Elladan's face was streaked with dried tear tracks, while Elrohir's azure blue eyes were puffy from crying. Entering the room, Elrond felt his heart break it had been so long since he had stopped to watch his sons sleep. As he watched his sons, he accidentally bumped into a bedside table. Elrohir's focused instantly, looking confused as he found his father standing before him, tears in his age-old eyes.

"Ada?" Elladan had also focused, although sleep still slurred his speech.

"Oh, ionath nin, I'm sorry," Elrond sat on the edge of the bed, gathering both sons close to him, burying his face in their hair. Just sitting there made him feel like he was righting something that had been wrong for so long. "I should have been there, listened to you, anything. I'm sorry, forgive me, I love you."

Both twins twisted in the embrace, tears streaming down their cheeks as they embraced their father. It had been too long since they had felt that Elrond was a father, not just a leader.

"Of course, we forgive you, ada," Elrohir answered for both twins.

Within a few moments, the small family felt the weariness of the day call, and they slowly drifted into the realm of elvish dreams. Shortly after they succumbed to the call of sleep, Glorfindel came in search of his missing lord. Wanting to know the outcome of the evening, he had checked Elrond's sleeping chambers only to find them empty. Traipsing across the house, he had entered Elladan's room without so much of a knock. He stopped dead in the door at the sight before him. Three dark heads lay together, almost indiscernible. Even more amazing, all three faces were smooth of all worries and cares, the lines that had so often graced Elrond's face of late were gone, and the twins showed no sign of the restlessness that plagued them.

Lightly draping a blanket over the family and stepping back, Glorfindel softly spoke to the slumbering lord of the valley.

"Hebo estel, mellon nin, a na serethiel."

_TBC_

Elvish Translations:

_Mellon nin_my friend

_Ionath nin_my sons

_Ion nin_my son

_Edain_human

_Ada_dad

_Hebo estel, mellon nin, a na serethiel_Have hope, my friend, and be at peace

Reviews:

_insanity-is-my-friend: Don't worry, they won't suddenly grow up. This will turn into a series, so you'll be able to read about all their escapades_

_fanforlife: I'm glad! Thank you_

_HannahCimsGwendolyn: Yea, I'm glad I got that right, thanks for letting me know!_


	5. The Decision

Ok, Ok, I lied and said that this would be the last chapter. However, due to a sudden spurt of creative thought, there will be an epilogue. While it won't be super long, we will finally learn what Arrowlan's name will be during her life at the Last Homely House (unless some of you have already figured it out!) **  
**

**Chapter 5: The Decision**

Morning dawned bright and clear at the Last Homely House, not at all hinting to the horrors of the past days. Arrowlan peeped one eye open, and carefully propped her self up on the bed, trying to figure out where she was and why she was there. Awareness seemed to crash into her, and the events of the past few days came back to her. Before she could stop her self, tears welled up in her dark eyes and a sob escaped her. The slight noise caused Aragorn to sit up, looking at her, concerned.

"Awago'n, I wan' mama an' papa!" Arrowlan's tears were coming quicker as she thought about never seeing either of them again, never picking flowers with Gilraen, or sitting atop Arathorn's shoulder.

Aragorn bit his lip as tears came to his eyes, even as he tried to comfort his sister. Wrapping his short arms around her, he whispered, "I do too." It was all he got out before also dissolving into tears.

Neither twin noticed as the door cracked open, admitting Glorfindel. He quickly made his way to the bed, hoping to calm both twins. As soon as he sat down, Arrowlan glanced at him, before crawling away from her twin and into Glorfindel's lap. The warrior looked a little surprised, but gathered the small edain close to him anyway, reaching out with his other hand to gather up Aragorn. Shushing them, Glorfindel wondered at the logic of sending such precious children to Gondor. Sure, they would be living amongst their own race, but they touched the hearts of those around them, and it would be good for many of the world-weary elves to have such a bright light around.

"There, now. Your naneth and adar are happy now. They are together forever, shhh." Gradually, both children relaxed until the only sign of tears were puffy eyes, enhancing the bright silver of Aragorn's and the midnight blue of Arrowlan's. "How would you two like to join me for breakfast?"

When nods answered him, he continued, "First, we need to get you two dressed." Moving the twins off his lap, he walked to the wardrobe, pulling out two sets of matching azure blue tunics and leggings and cream colored shirts. They had been Elladan's and Elrohir's when they were young, and were a tad fancy for the edain to be wearing, but then, the elven twins hadn't been kind to the clothes either, the leggings especially showed some signs of wear. It was just too bad that none of Arwen's dresses were left in Imladris; she had brought even her oldest dress to Lothlorien, in hopes of using the fabrics for something. But, nothing could help that; Arrowlan would just have to make do in leggings for awhile.

As soon as they were both dressed, Glorfindel set about brushing and braiding their hair. Aragorn turned up his nose at the brush and tried to twist away when Glorfindel started braiding, but the warrior was too fast and held him in place, pointing to the braids in his own blond hair. As Glorfindel worked, Arrowlan had decided to try to brush her own, which only in a tangled mess, with the brush caught in the long waves. Tying off the last of Aragorn's braids, Glorfindel set to work untangling the younger twin's hair, before swiftly braiding it into a style reminiscent of one that Arwen wore as a child.

With a small hand tucked into each of his larger ones, Glorfindel began the walk to the dining hall. As they past various elves, Glorfindel would smile and introduce his small charges. By the time they reached the dining hall, everyone had already been seated and started serving the meal. Elrond and his sons looked up from their places at the head of the table. The twins broke into dazzling grins seeing the two youngsters looking much better than last they had seen them, while their father smiled slightly.

The two edain broke away from Glorfindel and ran to their chosen twins, Aragorn toward Elrohir, and Arrowlan toward Elladan.

"Mornin' 'Dan!" Arrowlan chirped happily as she clung to his leg.

"Morning imp," swinging her onto his lap, he settled her on one leg, "Ready for something to eat?"

"Uh-huh" Nodding her head enthusiastically, causing Elladan to have to move his own head, or get bashed in the chin. He picked up the plate that was next to him, and placed it closer to her, before dishing up some fruit, porridge, and one flaky pastry. Glancing down, he noticed the child in his lap had wrinkled up her nose.

"Me no like."

"You don't like what?" Elladan had a suspicion he knew what she was talking about, almost causing him to laugh out loud.

"Powidge" Her mouth had set it into a stubborn line. All around the table, the elves that had heard her tried not to chuckle.

"No wonder you are so taken by her, 'Dan, she's just like you," Glorfindel's jest was met by quiet laughter, watching as Elladan resisted the urge to act Arrowlan's age and stick his tongue out in retaliation.

"Quiet, _Glorfy,"_ the elder twin grinned as Glorfindel winced at the name the elven twins had graced him with. Glancing back at the girl in his lap, he thought fast.

"You know what? I didn't used to like it, either. But, I do now, and I bet I can make you like it too."

"How?" A hint of suspicion had creeped into Arrowlan's voice.

Leaning down, Elladan whispered something in her ear, too quiet for even the nearby elves to hear. His other hand reached out, quickly dropping sugar, cinnamon, and honey into the food on her plate. Her eyes were trained on his face and didn't even notice his movement. At the head of the table, Elrond watched, curious as to what his son was doing.

"There, now. I take a bite, then you, alright?" Elladan asked.

The girl swallowed slightly, glancing around; at last she nodded her head tentatively. Elladan reached out and took a spoonful, eating it slowly, before dipping the spoon back into the bowl and offering it to Arrowlan. Opening her mouth slightly, she quickly snatched the porridge of the spoon and swallowing it hard. She made a disgusted face, but it was mixed with a look of surprise. Slowly, the bowl disappeared, each time her face became less and less disgusted, until at last it was gone.

"Was that so bad?" Elladan asked with a slight grin, thinking back to the time that his mother had done the same thing for him. Every so often, his mother would lower the amount of sweets she put in it, until at last he ate it plain with no complaints.

Arrowlan shook her head, before pointing to the pastry in front of her. Elladan laughed, hugging her close for a moment.

"Yes, now you may have the pastry."

Elrond caught his son's eye, a question forming behind the look. Elladan winked, before returning to his meal as the girl on his lap continued her own breakfast, contented.

The rest of the meal passed quickly, as soon as the final bite had passed their mouths, the young twins were beginning to get antsy to do something fun. Elrond smiled down at them, knowing that they both wanted to see the valley now that they were both well.

"Elladan, Elrohir, why don't you two take the twins out to see the gardens?" The suggestion took both elves by surprise; they had planned on training all day, but a day off sounded much better. Pushing back from the table, they stood, setting the two edain on the ground. Bowing slightly to their father, the elves grabbed the two children and headed toward the door.

Closing it behind them, Elladan glanced down at the girl who stood next to him.

"What do you want to do?"

"Evewything."

Elladan glanced at his brother, both thinking the same thing. They really hoped that the two edain weren't as curious as they seemed, or "everything" really would be everything, including some things that could get them in a lot of trouble.

"Well, let's wonder around the gardens, you will see lots there." Elrohir forced a grin at the youngsters.

Arrowlan looked around as the foursome passed through a low stone wall into beautiful gardens. Trees shaded the paths, while flowers bloomed everywhere. Near the center, she could just make out the sound of a fountain. Pulling away from Elladan, she ran toward the flowing water, her twin on her heels. Both of them clambered up onto the edge and leaned over. Just as they'd hoped, little fish swam around the pool at the base of the fountain. Leaning a little too far, Aragorn reached back to grab his sister and try to steady himself. However, she too had been leaning precariously on the edge, and she joined her brother in tumbling into the pond. The two elven twins had been smiling at the enthusiasm of the younger siblings and didn't react fast enough to the danger of the fall.

Arrowlan quickly found her feet in the shallow fountain and stood up, wet hair hanging in her eyes. Her brother stood nearby, looking just as bedraggled. She waded to the edge and carefully clawed herself up to perch on the ledge. Reaching back, she squeezed her hair before helping her brother out of the water. Behind them, the elven twins had removed their long tunics and draped the two edain in them. While it was a warm day, it would be a little chilly soaking wet.

Picking the younger twins up, the elven twins continued strolling down the paths of the gardens. Arrowlan suddenly pointed happily to a stone bridge that was in the corner of the gardens. Elladan grinned; his own sister loved that bridge.

"We can go over there only if you promise not to fall off of it."

His only answer was for two petulant eyes to meet his own, her mouth set in a pout. With a laugh, he swung her around slightly, making her join his laughter. It had been a long time since the elf had felt this peaceful, and he was determined to enjoy every moment of it he could.

From high overhead, Elrond stood at one of the many windows of his study, watching the four young ones explore. He couldn't remember the last time that the valley was filled with such innocent laughter, or that his sons looked happy and peaceful.

The elf lord rubbed his head, he'd had a vision shortly after the morning meal, and such occurrences always caused discomfort after them. This particular vision troubled him, he'd seen an edain man with dark hair sitting on the throne of Gondor, while a fox-haired captain knelt at his feet, swearing fealty. There was little doubt in Elrond's mind that the man on the throne had been young Aragorn, while the man who knelt at his feet was the man who would be his Steward one day. But why was he being shown this vision now?

A knock at the door caused Elrond to turn in time to see Glorfindel stroll in.

"So, when do we send the edain away?" The blonde's question caught the dark haired peredhel off guard.

"Away?"

"Yes, you wanted to send them to Gondor, when would you like me to ride out with them? Frankly, the sooner the better, before the twin terrors decide to take a liking to them. Or should I say, more of one," Glorfindel reclined against the wall, arms crossed. He knew that Elrond didn't respond well to verbal onslaughts, but sometimes there were no other ways to make his stubborn friend see sense.

"Arrowlan has only just healed; such a long journey would be hard on her. Both of them need to come to peace with what has happened before they are sent off with more strangers. Its bad enough here, and the elves are all kind to them. I can't send them away yet." Elrond tried his last stand of logic to hold the two edain just a little longer.

"The longer they stay, the harder it will be to tear them away. They need to leave now or sending them away won't be an option," Glorfindel tried to suppress the smile that was threatening to break across his face. Elrond spun, face set.

"Maybe I won't send them away."

"Really? I thought that having the edain would cause too many troubles, that you were done with Elros' line, that hope was lost and peace forever surrendered. That's the impression I got."

"That was before I saw that such true hearts can still exist amongst men, for even young, Aragorn has shown great loyalty to his sister. That is something that can be fostered. No, they both will stay here, under my protection. Their identities will be hidden. We have hardly called them by their true names, anyhow, it shouldn't be too difficult to give them elven ones."

This time Glorfindel allowed the smile to break forth. He had known his friend would give in; he just wanted to be sure that it was Elrond's decision, no one else's. Slapping his friend's shoulder, Glorfindel made for the door, stopping only to call back.

"I'll leave you to finding names."

Elladan and Elrohir lay in the grass near the stone bridge that had fascinated Arrowlan. The two younger twins were curled between the elves, thumbs in mouths as they slept. The sun had peeked a few hours before, and the day had been busy. Despite protests that they were too old for naps, when 'Dan and 'Ro had settled in the grass, the two edain started nodding off immediately.

"Wouldn't it be wonderful to have young ones around again?" 'Dan's voice broke the drowsy silence.

"'Dan, don't get your hopes up. Ada has already said they will be sent away, he will probably provision the troop to leave within two days." There were times that 'Ro wished his brother would express his wishes to someone other than him. If 'Dan had made his feelings clearer to their father, maybe the twins could stay. But Elladan acted the proper general, and hadn't argue.

Next to them, Arrowlan stirred, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"Hungwy."

Hearing his sister's voice, Aragorn had also woken, his stomach growling in agreement with Arrowlan's pronouncement.

"Well, imps, I suppose that means that we should find a snack, since we did miss the noon meal." Elrohir stood up, brushing bits of grass from his leggings, before hauling both twins to their feet. The day had warmed considerably, and the two younglings were dry, although neither elf had put their tunics back on. Not only was it warm, but the tunics were a bit wrinkled from being wrapped around such small bodies, and neither twin thought it would do their reputation very good if they were seen in such disarray.

Arrowlan grabbed Elladan's hand as they walked back to the house; every other step she would jump slightly and the much taller elf would swing her forward. Her eyes drifted to the different flowers and plants that grew around her, thinking of all the things that her mama would tell her about the plants. Her eyes water a bit at that thought, she missed her mama, but then, the elves were very nice. All morning, Elladan and Elrohir had played games, taught them a few words in elvish, and told stories to her and her brother.

Entering the kitchen through an outside door, Arrowlan's senses were awash with the most wonderful smells. Due to the healing of many of the rangers, a feast would be held that evening, followed by singing and dancing in the Hall of Fire. Although a few Dunedain remained in the care of healers, they too were on their way to healing with the supplies given by the elves.

The two elven twins spoke quietly to the cook, who promptly handed them several pastries wrapped in cloth to keep them warm. Smiling, the foursome exited the kitchen, and Arrowlan found them being led to a small porch nearby. The two sets of twins ate in silence for awhile, for the elves had also found that they had worked up an appetite playing with the children. However, Elladan and Elrohir soon found a way to let their inner child appear.

"'Dan, you take such dainty bites." 'Ro taunted his brother who was primly eating a flaky pastry. "You need to scarf it down before someone tries to take it from you, like me."

So saying, 'Ro stretched out one hand in an attempt to swipe the food from Elladan's hand. However, the elder twin was quicker, and merely shoved the whole pastry into his mouth, crumbs dropping onto his shirt. Swallowing quickly, he tried to do the same back to his brother, who responded in kind.

"At least I don't look like an orc, shoveling food in my mouth in such a way."

"Shoveling? What was it that you just did?"

"Shoveling looks something like this." Elladan grabbed another pastry and using both hands, smashed in the general area of his mouth. Since, not all of it could fit, chunks of the sweet spewed all around him. Arrowlan was looking between the elves, amazed, while her brother laughed and clapped his hands.

Elladan was still struggling to swallow, when Lord Elrond appeared at the door to the porch.

"Is there a reason that my heir is trying to imitate an orc's eating style? Surely you have better manners."

Elladan stiffened and spun around, relaxing again when he saw his father's smile.

"Well, ionath nin, if you hope to be prepared for tonight's feast, I suggest you start now."

"Ada, we don't take _that _long!" Elrohir nearly sputtered at the thought of spending a good three candlemarks getting ready.

"Oh? And how quickly can you bathe and dress the edain?" One eyebrow was up inquisitively, "And I need to speak with both of you, so that means you will actually have to join us in the antechamber, instead of appearing moments before we enter." Elrond smiled briefly at the four younger beings before swirling around and disappearing back into the house.

The twins shook of their stupor at their father's words quickly. Hoisting both edain into their arms, the twins hurried inside and up the long flight of stairs to the rooms where the twins had been staying. Lying on the bed were dress clothes for both edain to wear. One of the tailors in the Last Homely House had come across an old dress her daughter had once worn and she had pulled up the hem slightly to allow Arrowlan to fit in it. Next to the dress were leggings, a shirt, and tunic for Aragorn. It had obviously been a set of the twins when they were much younger, for the cuffs were embroidered with the symbols of Imladris.

Rummaging around the room a bit, the elves found undergarments and towels for the two edain before the foursome headed for the baths. The two elder twins figured it would save them time if all four bathed together, that way it didn't matter if the two children splashed them.

Arrowlan squirmed in Elladan's grasp as he led the group back to the main floor and toward the back of the house. This was the area closest to the barracks and training fields, ensuring that when the warriors came in, they wouldn't have to traipse through the whole house just to get a bath. At this time of day, the chambers would be deserted as the warriors had finished training long before.

Elladan sat Arrowlan down, and quickly stripped her before setting her on one of the steps of the bath. The baths were deep and Elladan feared to leave her alone very long. He swiftly pulled his own clothes off and joined her. Next to him, Elrohir was doing the same.

Arrowlan was amazed by the baths. She loved playing in water, but it was always very cold when in large amounts. Not here, there was lots of water and it was nice and warm. With a grin, she gathered her small hands and sent a wave of water at her brother, hitting him squarely in the face. He glared at her as he spluttered, trying to rid himself of the water that had gone in his mouth. Before she could react, he had shoved a wave her way. She stuck her tongue out at him, but instead of responding to him, she shoved some water at Elladan. He was sitting higher in the water then she, so he didn't get much in his face, but it was enough that he managed to choke on the unexpected onslaught. Without thinking, he splashed the young girl. Before long, an all out water fight had started.

After all four were thoroughly soaked and exhausted, the two elves set to work cleaning themselves and their small charges. Elladan watched the young girl that he was supporting with one hand while he washed her hair with the other. He knew his father wanted to discuss when the patrol could be ready to escort her and her brother to Gondor, yet he couldn't bring himself to really want that patrol to leave all that soon. Arrowlan and her brother had brought such light to the valley in just a few days that it seemed cruel to whip them away again.

Cleaning themselves quickly, the elves kept an eye on the two younger twins who were seated on the steps of the bathing pool. Time had passed quickly and just over an hour remained before they would be expected to arrive in the antechamber. There light food and wine would await the family, Glorfindel, and Erestor. It was a time to talk; if there had been a delegation there, various behaviors, trade ideas, and other political subjects would be discussed by the leaders of Imladris before having to face their guests at the feast. For a social gathering, it was a time to relax and ensure that everything was ready for those they would entertain.

The elven twins dressed the edain in the light undergarments, while they themselves pulled on shirts and leggings, and quickly braided their hair. Neither liked the formal style of braids, preferring the simplicity of warrior braids, the only difference were a few colored beads ran into the braids to make them look more formal. Nearly running back to the bedroom, the twins quickly pulled on their tunics, but not their formal robes. Elladan wore the royal blue of Imladris, while his brother wore deep forest green. Their formal robes matched and were both adorned in silver thread. As soon as they had their tunics on properly, they turned their attention to the edain.

Elladan thanked the Valar that he had once helped his younger sister dress, for the dress that Arrowlan wore may have been considered simple, but the laces were still very intricate and would have baffled many ellon. He silently thought that his twin had the better end of the deal, as putting a squirming two year old into clothes one was familiar with had to be easier then doing the same with very foreign clothes.

Arrowlan could feel Elladan lacing the back of the dress, and she tried to crane her neck to see it. It was much prettier than anything her mother had worn, or let her wear. The laces in the back made her feel very grown up, for all of her gowns had just had simple clasps up the back. As Elladan tied off the last of the fancy laces, he caught his finger in the knot, and Arrowlan heard him curse quietly.

"If I ever hear you repeat that, you will regret it."

Arrowlan giggled at the threat. Smiling beatifically up at the elf, who in turn merely rolled his eyes and began brushing out her wavy hair. Her mother had never cut Arrowlan's hair, and it hung just beneath her shoulder blades in slightly unruly waves. As Elladan brushed, it frizzed a bit, a fact that had caused Gilraen a lot of grief when trying to dress Arrowlan for festivals when even the rangers dressed up and celebrated. Elladan once again was glad for the practice he had had on his sister. Using little amounts of water, he tamed the hair, before beginning a lovely twist pattern that was something simple, but still elegant for one so young. Next to him, his brother was already grabbing his formal robe and circlet, having finished Aragorn's clothes and hair already. He had also done Aragorn's hair up in an elvish style. A few braids, fancy, but still appropriate for one so young.

Tying the final twist, Elladan glanced outside. The sun was beginning to sink; they were supposed to be in the antechamber. Shrugging into his robe, his brother carefully arranged the circlet in his raven hair. Reaching out, they each grabbed hold of one of the twins and walked toward the antechamber, nearly dragging the edain with them.

Swinging open the door, Elladan walked in first with Arrowlan in hand. Glorfindel quickly came forward, grabbing both edain children, and drawing them away from the peredhel family. Elrond studied his son as Elladan watched Arrowlan drift across the small room with Glorfindel. The elder was unsure if Elladan realized that in the midnight blue that both younger twins wore, they looked like part of the family.

"I believe I said I needed to talk with both of you before the feast" Elrond broke through his son's thoughts. "It is about your two youngsters over there."

Elladan sighed. At least his father wouldn't be beating around the bush.

"The patrol can be ready to leave in two days time."

Elrond smiled inwardly at his son's words. Neither of the twins looked happy, but they would obey.

"The patrol need not depart that soon…"

"The sooner, the better. It is good time for travel…" Elladan interrupted.

"…and they won't be too attached to Imladris." Elrohir finished his brother's thought.

Elrond held up a hand to stall the twins' words.

"You have misunderstood me, ionath nin. They will not be leaving; I will be fostering them here. However, we will have to fake their death to those outside this valley, and hide their heritage from the ones within. I plan on telling people tonight that Arrowlan is still weak from her injury, and that it won't seem to heal. In a few days time, after the rangers have left, one of our scouts will ride out with the news that she perished from poison and that her brother followed her to the grave. After that, we will change their names and hide their past from them." Elrond was loathed to create such a deception, but it was necessary. From the look on his sons' faces, they were none too happy with the idea either. "If the enemy knew that there were kin of Isildur still alive, then Mordor would raise up to see that the threat is destroyed. Trust me, it is for the best."

Slowly, the two brothers nodded. They were overjoyed that the two bright lights of Imladris would be staying, but such a lie…it was hard to think about. However, they would do what they must to keep the young edain safe.

Further discussion was prolonged as Erestor joined the group, informing them it was time to enter the dining hall. Elrond would lead, with both twins flanking him. Each twin would also have one of the younger twins with them. Behind the family, Glorfindel and Erestor would follow slightly behind and on either side.

Arrowlan clung to Elladan's hand as Glorfindel and Erestor swung the dining hall doors open to admit the family. All around, elves and rangers rose from their seats as the lord of the valley and his family entered. Arrowlan had never seen anything so grand. Approaching the table, Elladan swung her behind the chair between him and Elrond, on Elrond's other side, Elrohir was doing the same to Aragorn.

The meal progressed quickly; all sad thoughts were pushed away. Arrowlan sat up as tall as she could and tried to imitate the elf next to her. However, she was much clumsier with the utensils then Elladan, and soon there was a small mess around her. Elladan glanced over, smiling, and carefully lifted her onto his lap, being sure not to wrinkle her dress or his robes. Bending over, he whispered into her ear.

"How about if I help you a bit?"

Arrowlan looked up at him, before shyly nodding. Grinning, Elladan cut the remains of her food into smaller pieces and helped her wield her utensils.

As the meal grew to a close, Elrond led a procession of men and elves into the Hall of Fire. The household staff had already placed trays of light pastries, cheese, and fruit, along with some wine, on low tables around the room. In one corner, a few elves played lutes and flutes quietly.

Elladan turned to Arrowlan, bowing gracefully, "Would you like to dance?"

Arrowlan giggled and nodded while trying to curtsy. Elladan picked her up, supporting her with one arm, while holding the other one out to side, close enough where the much shorter edain could still clasp his hand. Carefully, he began waltzing around the cleared area that was often used as a dance floor. Arrowlan loved the feeling of twirling around in Elladan's arms, she could see everywhere and she felt almost like she was flying.

The midnight hour was fast approaching, and both Aragorn's and Arrowlan's eyes were drooping. Waving to their father, the elven twins each picked up one of the young edain and brought them back to their room. Changing them and nestling them together in bed, Elladan and Elrohir made to leave and return to the Hall of Fire. Before Elladan could move, however, he felt a small hand grab his robe. Turning around, he looked into a scared pair of midnight eyes.

"Stay, pwease." Arrowlan's voice was soft, but neither elf had problems hearing it. Both elves settled back on the bed next to the edain, prepared to stay until the younger ones had fallen asleep.

Elrond had begun to wonder what had become of his sons. It surely couldn't take that long to put to edain to bed. Nodding to a few of the nearby rangers, Elrond made his way out of the Hall of Fire and down the corridor to the bedroom the edain were staying in. Opening the door, he glanced in. In the wide bed, not only were the edain twins asleep, but curled around them were his own sons. Elrond smiled, softly closed the door and returned to the festivities downstairs.

_TBC_

_Elvish Translations:_

_Ada_dad

_Ionath nin_ my sons

_Ion nin_ my son

_peredhel_ half elven

_naneth _mother

_adar_ father-more formal

_ellon_ male elves

Thank you to my wonderful reviewers. I will try to keep up the updates/new stories

_Pop-tarts:Glad you are enjoying it!_

_Haline: Thanks_

_Radbooks: Oh don't worry, there will be more stories coming _


	6. Epilogue

Here is the last chapter. Sometime around spring break I should start having the next story up, I'm not sure how old they will be. They may be teenagers, but don't fear, I will be sure to go back and write some stories with them as children, I'm just not sure what to do for that yet. **  
**

**Epilogue**

_5 Days Later_

Thorhaen sat in the ranger camp a few days out of Rivendell. Many of the men were either out hunting or resting nearby. All but the most wounded of the rangers had been pronounced fit to travel. Those who weren't would be accompanied by a patrol of elves in a few days when they were well enough to return to the camp. The sound of quickly approaching hoof-beats caused him to glance up sharply. Rounding the corner was an elven messenger who didn't slow until he had ridden straight up to the ranger captain.

"Lord Elrond asked me to bring you news. Young Arrowlan passed into the Halls of Mandos due to her injury. Her brother followed shortly after. The line of Isildur has ended. Here is a message from my lord."

Thorhaen bowed his head in grief. Taking the message from the elf's outstretched hand, he bowed slightly in thanks. The elf nodded in return before wheeling his horse around and beginning the trek back to the Last Homely House.

As soon as the messenger was out of sight, Thorhaen turned the letter over, breaking open the seal.

_Ranger Thorhaen:_

_Greetings, I trust my messenger reached you safely. The message he delivered is to be announced to the camp, however, there is more to the story. Both heirs of Gondor still live and are under my care. They will be fostered here in Imladris as my children. Their heritages will be hidden from all except for a select few. However, one person in the Dunedain should know that they still live, for when they are old enough they will have the choice to join your company in the Wild. At that time, they will be informed of their heritage. I bid you and your men good tidings._

_Namarie,_

_Lord Elrond_

Thorhaen furrowed his brow. The future of Gondor laid on two very young children…he only hoped that they grew up well and that Lord Elrond taught them all that they would need for their future. Tossing the letter into the fire, he stood to go gather his rangers and tell them the tidings.

Lord Elrond stood on the balcony of the nursery, watching the elven messenger ride out. The young elf should reach the Dunedain camp by late afternoon and hopefully would return to Imladris late in the night. It was no longer safe to stay out alone, however, speed was necessary for this journey.

Turning, he glanced at the two children still sleeping in their bed. The evening before, he had informed all those in the valley that the children of Arathorn had died due to injuries. He also announced that the two children his sons had brought in were to stay in Imladris has his foster children. The elf was just thankful that he had told no elves, outside of his advisors, who the children were before the decision to foster them had been made.

Elrond quietly walked over the bed, passing a hand over both of the young brows, whispering quietly to the still morning air.

"Estel …Serethiel. Yes the hope of man and peace of all. Your destiny will be with you in your names."

Sighing deeply at the heavy future of these two bright lights of the valley, the Lord of Imladris turned on one heel and walked out the door. Behind him, the sun peeked through the balcony windows, shining on the two edain who carried the weight of Middle Earth on their shoulders, and who would be hidden from their past, and future, for several years to come.

_Finis_

_Elvish Translations:_

_Estel hope_

_Serethiel peace_

_Namarie goodbye, farewell_

_Edain human_

_Thank you my wonderful reviewers, don't worry more will come in a few weeks. _


End file.
